


Someone To Come Back To

by inanoldhouseinparis



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: But He's Learning, Established Relationship, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Self-Esteem Issues, and they are the softest boys, but its new!, he's doing his best, its soft boy hours, not even enough of an argument to tag angst, they're learning how to express their love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inanoldhouseinparis/pseuds/inanoldhouseinparis
Summary: Before the first dangerous hunt after starting their relationship, Geralt and Jaskier have an argument.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	Someone To Come Back To

"So when do we leave?" Jaskier asked. 

Geralt was getting ready to leave on a contract for two wraiths, and Jaskier was absolutely not allowed to accompany him. But convincing the bard to stay in their inn room would take a little work. "Not we. I'm leaving. You're staying here." 

"But I want to help," Jaskier objected, standing behind the chair Geralt was sitting in. "I think I should come along."

"There are two wraiths and only one of me. I might not be able to keep both of them from you. You need to stay here this time."

"I could help you, you know. I could help by distracting one of them while you take care of the other."

Geralt looked up sharply from where he was checking his blades. "That's even worse than you just coming to watch. A wraith will kill you quicker than I can kill the other. So you have to stay here while I take care of them. This way you don't get hurt."

"What about you? Who will make sure you don't get hurt?"

Geralt sheathed his sword. "It doesn't matter if I get hurt..."

"It _does_ matter if you get hurt!" Jaskier interrupted him. 

Geralt stood up and turned around to put a hand on Jaskier's shoulder. His other hand moved to gently stroke his lover's cheek. "It doesn't matter if I get hurt as long as I can come back to you. As long as I know you are safe, it doesn't matter if I get hurt. I know you will take care of me. I can do anything as long as I can come back to you."

"Well," Jaskier flushed, unused to the expressed affection of their new relationship. "Well, I guess I can stay here just this once. But next time I am going with you! Don't think being this sweet will get me to stay behind every time. And just because I'm here to take care of you when you get back doesn't mean you can get hurt! You're not allowed to be reckless."

"Don't worry," Geralt said, softly kissing Jaskier goodbye. "I won't be reckless. I have someone to come back to." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to post something at least once a week, so this is super short, but it's posted! 
> 
> I love reading comments, so drop a line if you liked it. <3


End file.
